Fire and Blood
by HarmonyGames
Summary: Hermione Granger has been Taken by Natalie and Cassie: Two sixteen year old death eaters in Ravenclaw. The two young girls believe that it is wrong for children of muggleborn decent be able to study magic. The events they force Hermione to go through aren't very pleasant.


Fire and Blood

After seeing the dark figures approach me I ran ahead of both of them. My skills with defensive spells were just enough to buy me some time to get away. I had lost Ron and Harry about ten minutes ago, I was just hoping that they would meet up with me soon.

The two girls were still chasing after me, I heard twigs snap and leaves rustle. But I didn't stop for anything, they weren't going to get to me again. I turn my head around for just a second to see them about twelve feet away from me. Running, trying to catch me. I call out for Harry or Ron, but there is no answer. I continue to run facing the girls; My regular tormentors.

I stumble over the root of a tree and fall. I don't even bother to get up. I just pick myself up and continue running. Before long something touches my arm, I try run even faster. Calling out for the help of my friends, or anyone who could save me. Not even a minute later I feel a hand clamp around my wrist. I look back to see Cassie staring right into my eyes, she smiles maliciously and my heart sinks.

She takes me through the woods, it must late at night because of the darkness. Deep into the darkest corner of the forbidden forest. I see a small cabin in the distance. Cassie and Natalie pull me in the first room. Four different doors labeled with numbers. She pulls me through door one. My heart begins to beat faster as I take in the scenery. I seemed to have stopped breathing. One thought echoes through my head. Over and over, 'torture chamber'

Cassie moves me so I face her along with Natalie. I start to feel dizzy, and my eyes close after a few moments. Nothing good can come out of this, this will be the last day of Hermione Grangers life.

I slowly wake to find myself restrained. I watch Cassie and and Natalie as they clean the dry blood off their tools from a most likely from a previous session. They bend down as they realize I have begun to wake.

"Welcome to hell" Natalie whispers in my ear. "Never again will you see the light of day."

I hear my small sobs echo through the room. "My sweet little pet, don't you cry." Cassie stoke my hair softly. "It'll end just as quickly as it began."

"Please let me go." I whisper, I feel the tears pooling in my eyes. "I don't deserve this"

Cassie smiles down at me. "Oh but you do little pet." She runs her fingers through my hair and down my cheek. "You do.." She whispers softly to herself.

Natalie returns to Cassie's side with a small knife and a bottle of potion. I stare shocked with fear into Natalie's unforgiving eyes. She smiles down at me. "Hello Mudblood."

My heart pounds. "Natalie, please don't do this!" I sob. "Please!"

She grabs my hair forcing my head upwards, them slamming it against the hard metal table. I scream loudly, from the pain. On the inside I hope somebody will hear me. Natalie digs the blade of the knife into my shoulder. Sobbing I plead with her to stop.

"Natalie! Stop it! Please!"

It seems like she doesn't hear me, without a word from her or Cassie. She continues to run the blade down my arm. Crying echoes throughout the dark room, I try moving but the restraints are too strong for me to breakthrough.

"Let me go." I cry out loud enough for the whole forest to hear. Cassie begins to move toward me and forces my mouth open as Natalie pours the potion down my throat. Cassie keeps a hand clamped over my nose and mouth until I swallow the horrid liquid. It burns as it goes down causing me to cough. My head pounds as my eyes begin to slowly flutter shut.

All I can see is darkness, surrounding me. I try to reach out but my arms and legs are still tightly bound together. I try to call out, to scream or cry for somebody to come and rescue me. But I know that nothing will help. I'm caught in a dream; a nightmare. This time, Hermione granger does not make it out alive. This time, she parishes forever, without a trace or a goodbye. The darkness soon leaves me as light overtakes me vision.

****** I see Ron I'm front of me. Standing there smiling he looks so happy to see me, I start to run towards him. But when I near him he moves away from me. His attention drawn to the girl standing by me, Cassiopeia.  
"Ron? What are you doing with her? I though, I thought... You loved me back."  
"You are weak you can't even defend yourself. Worthless and useless. To think I lowered myself to fall in love with a mudblood"

Tears fill my eyes and I continue looking at Ron and Cassie. Holding hands and smiling. Ron opens his mouth to speak. "Now I never want to see you again. Understand? Never."

I turn away from the two of them. Tears streaming down my face. As I realize the only one I ever truly loved has fallen I'm love with my tormentor. *******

My breathing becomes shallow and I hear screaming.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP FILTH!"

Slowly I begin to wake up. Shaking and crying I feel myself begin forced into a standing position. I am I'm a different room. Cassie approaches me and looks into my eyes. Both her hands tightly gripped around my wrists.

"So did you have sweet dreams little pet?"

"Cassie, please don't do this." I stammer, a few tears rolling down my cheeks."

"But you deserve it little pet." Cassie replies, running her fingers through my tangled hair

"No!" I stammer "I don't! Let me go!"

"I will never let you go, you are 'Mine' forever." Cassie smirks She continues playing with my hair.

I cry softly as Natalie joins Cassiopeia next to me. She hands something to Cassie and tells me to look up. We are in a room full of mirrors. I can see the Scarlett blood staining my shirt, I feel a sharp pain in my left cheek as Cassie drags a small dagger through it.

I let out a small whimper. "Please." I whisper softly. "Stop."

Natalie laughs as Cassie continues to carve up my face. "You ugly little Mudblood, no nobody will ever love you."

"You're wrong!" I yell. "That isn't true."

"Ohh, but it is little pet." Cassie sings. "When I'm done with you, nobody will ever want to look at you." She whispers I'm my ear. When Cassie is finished Natalie walks around me.

"Looks like Cassiopeia did a good job of you, filth." Natalie smirks, she pulls me up in front of a mirror. Gashes and blood cover my face and arms. My hair is tangled and dried blood is caked onto my skin. I look down to the ground closing my eyes. "Just let me go." I whisper softly.

"Never." Cassie replies from behind us. "You're going to be our little pet forever. We will 'never' let you go."

I continue to keep my head down facing the floor, crying softly. "You're sick." I reply. "I hate you both."

Natalie grabs my hair forcing me to look at her. She glares at me with icy eyes. "Say that again, mudblood!" She whispers angry inches away from my face. I look away from her my hear racing and my breathing staggered.

"You will look at me when I'm speaking to you Mudblood! You will show your superiors respect!" Natalie hisses.

Cassie walks over to me, I look into her dark eyes. "I believe we need to teach you a little lesson mudblood. You will respect us or you will be punished." Cassie pauses for a moment, the point her wand towards me "Crucio!"

I collapse on the ground, feeling like my bones have all broken and my body is being burnt from the inside out. My head pounds and my stomach aches. "Stop it, stop it please!" I sob through screams.

The curse had finally stopped and lie on the floor exhausted. "Cassie! Please I can't take it anymore, stop."

Cassie pulls me to my feet. "I always knew you were weak mudblood." Cassie hisses.

"I am not weak." I stammer "You have tortured me, and terrorized me. What am I supposed to do." I yell.

"Mudblood, you will respect your superiors! You will not talk back to us!" Maybe you need a little more pain for the message to sink in... CRUCIO."

I drop to the floor the pain of this curse is far worse than any other. "Please! Stop it." I scream through hysterical sobbing. "Please!" I cry.

"You deserve it." Cassie smiles. Looking down at me laughing at my pain. "Can't take the pain, mudblood." She asks.

My entire body aches from the curse. "N.. No please stop." I sob closing my eyes. The curse stops as a loud bang is heard from outside. Cassie grabs my arm and drags me into the back of the room.  
The door is blasted open Ron, Harry and McGonagall stand in the doorway.

Cassie drops me and Natalie stands to her side. McGonagall begins to speak. "Miss. Black, , drop your weapons and stand away from ."

I watch Cassie and Natalie do as they are told and Ron runs up to me. "Hermione!" He grabs me in his arms and I bury my head in his chest. "You're alright now." He whispers softly. "I've got you."


End file.
